1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-combustible smoking article with a carbonaceous heat source.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
A cigarette is a representative example of the smoking articles by which tobacco is combusted so that the human can enjoy flavor and taste of smoke (aerosol) through the sense of taste and the sense of smell.
In recent years, non-combustible smoking articles by which the flavor and taste can be enjoyed without combusting tobacco have been developed for use in place of the cigarette or in addition to the cigarette (see, for example, JP S61-92558 A, JP S62-48370 A and JP H6-311877 A). Such a smoking article generally comprises an aerosol-generating part containing an aerosol-generating member in which an aerosol-generating substance is held on an appropriate substrate and a heat source disposed physically separately from the aerosol-generating part and configured to heat the aerosol-generating member by combustion heat to cause the same to generate aerosol. The heat source is formed of a cylindrical extruded solid product of a carbonaceous material containing carbon particles and a binder.
However, the heat source formed of an extruded product of a carbonaceous material is solid except for air inflow passageways, so that lighting the same is difficult as compared with lighting conventional cigarettes. Moreover, the non-combustible smoking article with the heat source formed of an extruded product of a carbonaceous material has the following problem in smoking a single article. That is, regarding the amount of smoke components per puff, the difference between the maximum value and the minimum value is large. Especially in the first 2 or 3 puffs, the amount of smoke components is small. Thus, with respect to this non-combustible smoking article, it has been found that constant averaged taste cannot be enjoyed on a single article.